


heart thunders

by groovycoochie



Series: The Fives Collection [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: It was supposed to be simple: you and two mechanics were sent to a small outpost of the Republic to help fix a technical issue that had the potential to become a detrimental problem with a small squad of troopers–-led by Echo and Fives-–for protection. The mission started out innocuous enough. The outpost was situated on a quiet forest planet and nothing seemed to happen on it as the closest known populated area was over eight hundred klicks away. It was actually kind of peaceful when you did some quick configurations the first day you were there, and the second day almost seemed slow as the mechanics got to work on your improvements.It was the third day when things got rocky.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader
Series: The Fives Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128851
Kudos: 14





	heart thunders

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #20: as we huddle together, the storm raging outside (if anyone finds the prompt list for this, please tell me and i’ll link it for proper credit)

Thunder crackles ominously as you and Fives wait out a storm in an abandoned shed. It’s rundown and small, filled with miscellaneous rusty tools, only giving you so much space between yourself and the arc-trooper. Not that you’re complaining. 

You like Fives. A lot. You’d even go as far to say that you love him. 

You never said anything about your feelings and Fives never said anything about what he felt back, though you are aware that he does feel something for you. For a while now you two have been dancing around each other, lingering touches and gazes, nothing going further than that. A few of the other clones have noticed the tension between you two and even tried to set you guys up, but things always got in the way: Fives getting pulled away on a mission and you bouncing around battalions as a well known engineer. This mission was one of, if not the only time, you two have been on a mission together. 

It was supposed to be simple: you and two mechanics were sent to a small outpost of the Republic to help fix a technical issue that had the potential to become a detrimental problem with a small squad of troopers–-led by Echo and Fives-–for protection. The mission started out innocuous enough. The outpost was situated on a quiet forest planet and nothing seemed to happen on it as the closest known populated area was over eight hundred klicks away. It was actually kind of peaceful when you did some quick configurations the first day you were there, and the second day almost seemed slow as the mechanics got to work on your improvements.

It was the third day when things got rocky. 

You, the mechanics, and Fives and Echo’s squad were getting ready to leave that afternoon–-dark clouds brewing in the distance–-when an explosion from behind threw you off your feet. You went flying before face-planting against a tree. Head pounding and face scratched up, you could hardly tell what was happening around you, only that there were shots being fired and more shattering explosions around you. Everything was hurting and you were groggy, the only thing that–-literally-–jerked you out of your trance was Fives. 

He rushed over to you as soon as he could and yanked you off the tree, yelling something into his commlink as he shot his blaster off at the droids who got the drop on you. Fives urged you to sprint away with him, still shooting off bolts of blue as he held on tightly to your arm. There wasn’t much you two could do but run. You guys ran for a long time–maybe even for hours, you didn’t know. All you knew was that your team got blown up and the dark clouds you saw earlier were not kind as it began to pour down on you halfway through your retreat. It was a long while before you stumbled upon the shed that you’re currently taking refuge in.

You can’t help shivering in the cold shed, arms wrapped around yourself, teeth chattering. You’re only wearing your simple civilian clothing with your engineer jacket over you. You’re completely soaked thanks to the storm raging outside.

More thunder crackles.

Flinching at the sudden roar, you unintentionally bump yourself into Fives’ chest.

“Sorry,” you mumble, trying to scoot away a little, but the small shed prevents you from stepping away too far. Maker, this shed is smaller than some of the supply closets back on base.

“Don’t apologize,” Fives says kindly, voice modulated through his helmet. He can’t really take it off and set it down, not with how squished you two are in the messy shed. “It’s alright, really. You can, uh, get closer if you’d like. I noticed you shivering and you weren’t exactly protected from the rain like me.”

That’s true. He has his armor and his blacks are made to help regulate a healthy temperature. 

You give him a gentle smile at his offer and timidly huddle yourself up to his chest. His arm-–the one that’s not holding his blaster-–squeezes around you and wraps around your shoulders, rubbing you comfortingly. Despite the wet clothes you’re wearing, you feel yourself getting warm under his touch. “Thank you, Fives.”

“Anything for you, cyare,” he hums.

Lightning flashes through the cracks of the shed before it’s followed by a bellow of thunder. This time you don’t flinch, taking comfort in the hug you’re held in. You two stay like that for a couple of minutes, but you can’t help worrying about the rest of your team. You didn’t see what happened to your mechanics or what happened to Echo and the rest of the squad. They could be dead by now. You clench your fists at the thought.

“Hey.” Fives’ voice pulls you out of your brooding. “Whatcha thinking about?”

“Hm?” You blink and look at him. “Oh, uh, just … just what happened to the others …”

“Oh.” Fives’ head tilts his down towards his chest and you can tell he’s frowning beneath his bucket. “Last I saw, Echo and the others-–including your mechanics–-were running away getting shot at like we were. I tried contacting Echo, but somethings wrong with communications. I’ve turned on a personal beacon to Echo so he can find us if he has a better connection.”

Expression sullen, you wedge a hand up between you and cup his cheek as best as you can over his helmet. “Hey, we’ll make it through this.” You smile sadly at him. Lightning flashes again, but no thunder sounds. “We have each other.”

Fives holds you tighter to his chest and burrows his face into your shoulder. You wrap the hand that was against his cheek over his shoulder and bring him in closer. The rain pours down outside, thumping against the shed as thunder howls through the wind with streaks of lightning flashing through the cracks of the shed. Fives mumbles something against your shoulder, but you can’t hear him over the storm outside. 

“What was that, Fives?” You ask, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

You hear him grunt and pull away from you slightly. He moves around a little, free hand coming up to his helmet and tugging it off. His helmet bumps against the ceiling of the shed as he lifts it up, and he worms the arm back around you, helmet digging into your back as he holds you again. You can finally see his face. He’s a little beat up–not that you have any room to talk–with some dried blood painted near his tattoo and a small scratch sliced down his lip and trailing into his goatee. You squeeze a hand up to give him a comforting touch. 

Fives leans into your hand as he studies your concerned gaze. “I’m okay, hon.”

You hum, discontented. “You say that, but you are injured. That makes it not okay. Not to me.”

Fives chuckles at you and it’s enough to lighten the cloud over your heart. “So are you, my dear engineer.”

Your heart flutters at the endearment, but you push it back, focusing on Fives’ injuries. “Just cuts and bruises for me, it’s your head injury that’s worrying me.”

Fives smiles again and closes his eyes as he presses his forehead against yours. “It’s just a scrape. You’re the one without a protective helmet.”

You huff out a small laugh and lean yourself into him, eyes closing. “I’ll have you know engineers do have to wear helmets too–-”

“Not all the time.” Fives pulls away and smiles at you again.

You continue on, undeterred. “–and we even have protective gear for when we’re experi-–”

“Hey,” Fives interjects gently.

“Yeah?” You smile impishly at him.

His eyes turn tender and he leans down to peck the corner of your mouth. Your heart stutters in time with a thunderous yell from the storm. “You know I love you, right? I want you to know that I love you. After today I can’t go on without you hearing it. I love you.”

Fives’ cheeks look a little darker than they normally are, but he holds his loving gaze. You can’t help the joyous grin that spreads across your face, cheeks hurting from how wide you’re smiling. “Y-yeah. Yeah, Fives, I know. I love you too. Now why don’t you give me a proper kiss me on the lips, soldier?”

Fives sighs out a happy breath and chuckles warmly. “Come here then.”

You tilt your mouth to his, lips meeting easily with how close you are. The storm rages on, but here with Fives, you’re warm and happy.

* * *

The next morning, Echo along with the rest of your team and reinforcements find you two sleeping against the shed wall, wrapped up in each other’s arms. 


End file.
